


The return of the heroes

by CroftersGamer



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demons, Eric is a asshole but that's not new, Explicit Language, I mean Damien is a demon right?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Racism, Torture, most from Cartman, the fracture but whole, they had been born with their powers, will add more when I remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroftersGamer/pseuds/CroftersGamer
Summary: After a long time since the split of the biggest heroes group in South Park, the boys are forced to come back again to fight the worst evil they had ever seen, a difficult task to a non-prepared and broken group of teenagers.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Watching the kites in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first South Park story! I did write this quite a long time ago in my original language (portuguese) but I decided to translated to english with my poor english and idk, have some fun! 
> 
> Also want to let it clear South Park obviously isn't mine. Also there will be a lot of swear words, violence, torture, Eric Cartman's natural behavior, drinking, smoking and lots and lots of bad shit happening.

His calm breathe was the only thing he could hear in that dark, silent town. Kyle gazed upon his neighborhood, eyes slowly drifting from the not many cars in the road to the lights in each house’s windows; His mind always asking how a place like South Park could have changed so much through time.

The redhead boy, now with his very proud 21 years old was sitting on the roof of one of the many houses in that town, his hero uniform old and almost completely worn out still giving him this weird sense of nostalgia. So many years have passed since his group has been together, running through the streets and playing hero, none of them new how much that would turn their lives around and how real it was going to be in a feel years to come. 

In their teen years, things started to get a bit harder to control and to deal with, after a lot of hard moments and struggles, the group end up finding a place to stay, everyone helping with paying for groceries and the rent, it was a good idea at the time. So many, fights, dates and jealous fits, sex in the bathroom and many, many used condoms spilled in the kitchen and living room, and without them even noticing, the place turned into a living hell to every single one of them. After one last fight, everyone was out of there, far away from each other and far away from South Park. 

But Kyle stood his ground, he didn’t want to leave the town yet, he felt obligated to protect that chaotic place, and for two years it was great, he was the only hero left there and his work turn out to be quite easy. But after that, it turned boring, too easy, too annoying to the point he didn’t even bothered to patrol the area anymore, it wasn’t worth it. 

Kyle decided that it was his time to get out of there; he didn’t have anything else in that town anyways.   
But perhaps, he wasn’t the only one that decided to change things a bit. When the morning came, the redhead decided it was time for him to settled a bit and rest. His head against his pillow while lazily scrolling through his phone. Without even thinking about, his finger clicked against his best friend’s chat box, his last message still left unread after so many months. 

_“I miss you…”_

He never answered, he never read the message. Kyle tries to lie to himself about it, maybe he didn’t saw it… In the five months that he send him this message, or maybe he had something else going on, something more important than answering a message, something more important…Than Kyle. 

Warm tears slowly crept their wait down his face; he didn’t want to think about what probably had happened to his best friend, what would make him not even care about answering his Goddamn message. 

His eyes shot open when his phone ringed, he looked around a bit confused, searching for his clock. 16:40PM.   
─ I actually fell asleep...Wow. ─ He mumbled to himself, reaching for his phone, he had one notification, one message. 

**“Kenny: We need to talk. Emergency.”**

Kyle’s heart ache, he was confused about the message, Kenny didn’t send him a message in years, he didn’t even knew that he still got his number after all that time. He send a second message with coordinates, he wasn’t called Mysterion for anything. 

[…]

The coordinates took Kyle to an old, calm small town not that far away from South Park; it kind of reminded him from the Old South Park, just a bit smaller. He parked his car and got out, ignoring the people around the area and just following the coordinates to a dark alley.

─ Kite. ─ Came the deep voice from the darkest corner of the place, Kyle shivered, he almost forgot how much Kenny’s voice had changed over the years. The figure made his way to the light, showing Kenny Mysterion uniform, slightly altered by his own hands. 

The blonde, poor kid from South Park had changed quite a lot over the years, his slim body didn’t change much but he got stronger, taller and even to Kyle’s standards a good looking guy. His blue eyes and spiky hair, with a tooth gap smile end up being a pretty combination. 

Kyle felt like hugging him, he missed Kenny a lot but by the way that his ex-friend called him, he understood that it was a professional meeting only, not a friendly one. 

─ Hello, Mysterion… How are you? Didn’t hear about in a while... ─ Kenny shrugged, pointing with his head to the door in the end of the alley; he made his way and unlocked the door for them. 

─ Let’s talk inside, shall we? 

Kyle only nodded, following the taller boy inside. The place wasn’t anything fancy, it actually reminded Kyle of Kenny’s old house in South Park, it had mold and a weird smell, with not much of a decoration, just a couple of boxes, a coffee table and a couch. 

─ Token sends me a message, he said that things were weird in New York; he said that something was going on there… 

Kenny flopped down in the old couch, awaking a cloud of dust. He pointed at the other space in the couch which Kyle took as his seat for the time being. 

─ What kind of weird? Like…Normal weird or South Park weird? 

─ Not sure but, like… The dude actually said that he wanted all of us there with him, like in the same room again. ─ Kyle was a tad shocked by that, he was pretty sure Token had his number, he could actually send him a message and he would had driven to New York as soon as possible. 

His thoughts were cut by a loud sigh from the blonde in front of him; he took of his mask, he didn’t look at different at all after looking deeper into his details. 

─ He asked me to call ya, I don’t know why he didn’t do that himself, but his lazy ass didn’t wait a bit to call me and ask me to do that for him. At least I can see ya again. 

Kyle blushed slightly, smiling at the blonde, he was happy to see him again and know that he didn’t actually change at all. 

─ I’m glad you actually send me that message; I don’t see anyone from the group in a very long time. 

Kenny nodded, he too didn’t maintain a good communication with the rest of the group, he was one of the reasons they split up in the first place. 

─ So… Are you in? I mean, I can’t drag you there, you have to drive… 

The redhead thought for a moment, he did miss his friends but he didn’t know how everyone was after the last fight, no one spoke a word to each other in literal years. 

─ Yeah, I’m in but if something goes wrong and everyone is fighting again, I’m leaving. 

─ Deal.


	2. Trip to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle get to see two of his old friends, he's happy to see them but still... Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is finally here! I'm sorry for taking so long to post, I have like 20 chapters ready but they are all in portuguese ( my first language) and i'm slowly making some changes and translating them all to english. So if you see any kind of error you can just comment and I will fix it! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading it!

─ You can take your time; you’re probably tired from the trip. ─ The blond shrugged, still lazily spread in the couch.

Kyle gave him a quick smile as a thank you; he didn’t even thought about the fact that Kenny was still wearing his hero costume.

─ And… How have you been? ─ The redhead said, taking a good look at his friend. 

Kenny took a deep breath, as if the question was something to be really thought about before answering. In the end, he just shrugged again. 

─ I’ve been alright… I take care of the city; protect some people, the usual. 

─ I see… And how is Kenny McCormick doing?

The blonde opened his mouth to answer, but closed after a second. ─ That’s a question for another day, Kyle.

Kyle could see in his eyes that he was serious, so he didn’t pushed further, if Kenny wanted to talk about his personal life he would, he doesn’t hide if he doesn’t want to. The awkward silence came back for a couple of minutes until the redhead decided to continue to talk.

─ You have seen the others? I mean… You have contact with at least someone from the group? 

The blond didn’t have time to answer, before a knock in the door interrupted him. Kyle looked at Kenny as if he was waiting for him to go answer the door, but the blonde didn’t move a bit, the door just opened. 

─ Stop sending food to my apartment! ─ Said the person while coming in, the redhead could recognize that lisp anywhere. They just threw the pizza box on top of the coffee table. 

─ Thanks ‘Captain’ ─ Kenny answered with a smirk, Scott scowled at him. He turned around to leave when he noticed the other hero in the room.

─ Kyle! ─ He smiled, opening his strong arms to hug the redhead. ─ I didn’t even know you were here! 

─ Scott Malkinson... I... I can say the same? God, I was taller than you before… ─ He mumbled while being pressed against Scott’s chest. The ‘Captain’ changed a lot over the years, more muscles and more height mixed with his overall ‘bubble’ appearance; he kinda looked like a big himbo now, not that Kyle was going to say that to him. ─ I mean, I didn’t know you and Kenny still hang out.

─ _We don’t._ ─ Both answered in unison. ─ McCormick just keeps asking take out and gives my address! 

Kyle tapped a bit on Scott’s arms for him to let him go, he needed to breathe. His response was just a full laughter after his lungs had been filled again; he missed these idiots with all his heart. 

─ Well, is good to see you Scott. 

─ Is good to see you too but why are you here? I thought you said that you weren’t going to get out of South Park. ─ Kyle didn’t answer. 

─ You received the message too, dude. We are all going to New York because Token can’t deal with a single problem all by himself. ─ Kenny rolled his eyes, but in the end he was more than right, Scott knew that. 

In the end, it was a good thing that Kyle brought his car, Scott didn’t drive and Kenny lost his license to drive a while ago, as always the redhead had to be the responsible one. 

─ Answering your question Kyle… I kept talking with Token for a while and Scott of course. Not much about the others because…Stuff. 

Kyle thought for a moment, it actually made sense that Kenny didn’t talk with all the others anymore, he was one of the reasons they stop talking in the first place anyway. ─ I kept messaging Stan for a while but, after a few months he just stopped replying and didn’t answer the phone. I try to not get too worried about him, he’s an independent person just like everyone else, and maybe he just didn’t want to talk to me anymore. 

─ Sincerely, I think everyone took the ‘living by themselves’ too seriously anyway, I mean, we still friends right? We should keep in touch at least, tell everyone how life has been for the last three years, pretend that we still care. ─ Scott kept looking through the window, a soft but sad expression.

─ We are going to see everybody, at least everyone who decides to come. But by the look of this shit, everyone is coming. 

Kyle tried to keep his attention solely in the road but his mind kept traveling through time and space, from the cold feeling of missing Stan, to the uncomfortable knot in his throat from the anxiety of visiting his old friends and reviving what they had so many years ago all over again.

─ Kyle? ─ Scott called. ─ Just got a message from Tweek, he said if we can pick him up in our way to New York. 

─ Tweek? That’s new, why don’t ask Craig to take him? Craig has a fucking van! 

─ They aren’t together anymore, some big fight or something; I don’t really know what happened. ─ Answered the blonde, rolling his eyes once more. 

─ Whatever, at least ask him if we can sleep in his house because I’m not going to drive 28 hours straight, _not. a. chance._

After about ten hours driving, Kyle finally gave up and let Kenny drive for a bit, he was tired and almost developing a headache. The blonde was more than happy to do it. It was already late, the moon was high in the sky, Kyle just decided to lay down on the backseat for a while just to try and relax a bit. 

His eyes wandered a bit over his friends, Scott was fast asleep in the passenger seat, and his arm hiding his caramel eyes, his freckles looked kinda attractive in the moon light, Kyle thought. 

_“What the hell am I thinking...? I’m actually thinking about finding Scott Malkinson attractive...? God, I need to get laid, this is pure and utterly desperation.”_ He thought to himself, his eyes getting heavier and heavier. 

Until he finally fall sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope the next chapter doesn't take too much to come out. 
> 
> If you like, please leave a comment! It would help me and motivate me a lot! <3 Have a nice day, afternow and night!


	3. Too much pressure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and his friends made their way to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I'm sorry for taking so long! I was out of wifi at my house and it was pure boredom torture, so I have at least 2 chapters ready to go!

Kyle’s nap ended by a series of soft tapping in his forehead. His eyes opened slowly, and he was face to face with a blondie tired looking boy. 

─ Co-Coffee, Sleeping Beauty? ─ The blondie said. Kyle’s answer was a yawn before sitting up again. He noticed finally that he wasn’t in his car anymore, but in a brown couch, in the middle of a horrible decorated living room. 

─ Is… Good to see you Tweek. 

Tweek gave him the softest smile he could, leaving a cup of coffee in front of him in the table with shaky hands. ─ Kenny said that you kept living in South Park, t-that’s odd. 

─ Why is odd? 

─ We-Well, when I heard that S-Stan wasn’t going to stay I thought you would just…G..Go with him, ya know? 

─ What?! ─ Kyle’s cheeks slowly gained a shy shade of red. ─ We aren’t glued by the hip, if he wanted to leave why should I be the one who follows? 

Tweek’s mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, he didn’t know exactly how to respond to that. ─ So-Sorry Kyle, I just thought that you two were still friends…

─ We are friends but… That doesn’t mean I should follow him around like a pet. He decided to go, he said it was a good idea for him to go so… I didn’t want to follow him.

Soft steps were heard in the staircase, Kenny’s head popping from the corridor. ─ Can you two talk louder? Like, seriously guys that would be GREAT, I’m not trying to sleep at all up here. 

It was heavy raining when they finally leave the house at 4:30 AM. Scott got in the cat and went right back to sleep in the passenger seat, while Kenny and Tweek sat in the back, both distracted by their respective windows. Kyle was driving, eyes focused on the wet traffic in front of him, but his eyes slowly drifted from the road to the mirror reflecting his two friends behind him, both so quietly staring at the streets. ─ No one wants to talk? I mean, it’s not like we have been seen each other very often… 

─ W-What should we talk about? ─ The smaller blonde asked, still lazily watching the water drops sliding down the window, unconsciously making a competition between the three middle drops.

─ Tweek, I am actually curious to understand why you and Craig brok─ Tween didn’t let Kenny finish. ─ We’re not going to talk about Craig.  
─ What? Oh, come on! It needs to be a reason! What happened? Was a fight or…

─ Kenny. I Do-Don’t want to talk about it, just… Let that go. 

The redhead was going to say something but the soft sound of a notification on Kenny’s cellphone was enough to calm the group for a little bit. The taller blonde took his phone out of his pocket, reading through the messages that were still coming in. 

Black Bitch Panther: “I hope you’re close!” 4:47  
Black Bitch Panther: “Craig is here already” 4:48  
Black Bitch Panther: “Kenny McCormick you better be close already, we need to talk” 4:49

─Guys, Token is freaking out because we didn’t get there yet. How long is going to take, Kyle?

─ A few hours, I can’t just speed through the road and risk dying because of his impatient ass. 

─ Just tell him… ─ Scott yawned, slowly opening his eyes. ─…To wait. ─ He looked at the bunch, a hand softly going through his brown hair. ─ You guys are so damn loud…

─ He also said that Craig is there already. ─ Kenny’s blue eyes drifted from his phone to Tweek by his side, the smaller blonde sigh, rolling his eyes at the information.

─ Y-You got to be kiddin’ me… Can’t g-get a fucking break... 

─ Alright, Tweek...─ Kyle called, gaining the attention of the other three in the car. ─ I don’t know what happened between you and Craig and if you don’t feel like talking about it, that’s fine, no questions asked, but you’re going to have to learn how to deal with him while you two are in the same room. We will be spending some time in there depending on how big is the issue that Token was talking about, so you two can’t spend the whole time fighting. Craig is there, you’re going to be there too, both will stay in the same room and act like normal fucking human beings and not be on each other’s throat, deal with that, understood?  
Tweek lost his words for a moment so he only nodded, looking back at his window with a frown. Kenny didn’t want to mess with him too much anymore. ─ Geez, Kyle, you kinda sound like a mom now, ya know?

─ Someone must put you guys into line sometimes and I’m glad I lost this job. ─ Scott grumbled at his seat, crossing his strong arms and trying to ignore both blondes glaring at him from behind. ─ Congratz, Kyle. You’re the mom friend now. 

Kyle sighed, his shoulders raising and slumping back down before going back at paying attention to the road. ─ This is going to be a hell of a trip.  
Anyone couldn’t agree more. 

[...]

It was nearly 18:45PM when the group finally parked in front of the large house, the rain had stopped but the wet grass and the darkness of the night was enough to give the place a very imponent appearance, especially when all the houses around it seems to be relatively smaller even in same size squares of land, small boxes in the middle of the grass while Black’s house looked like a real life The Sims hack mansion.

Kyle and Kenny were the first two to come out of the vehicle, followed by Tweek and Scott. The redhead made his way to the front door first, he raised a fist, but stopped a second, looking behind him, Kenny was right behind him while Scott didn’t move from his spot by the fence, Tweek right behind him with a sad look on his face, his right hand massaging his left arm, making Kyle wonder if he was cold. He shook the distracting thoughts and finally knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds to try again. 

The door opened loudly, with an even louder person behind it. ─ What took you guys so fucking long??? I said to hurry!

─ What are I supposed to do? Speed down the road all the way from Colorado to here? Dude, I like to live. ─ Kyle snapped, crossing his arms defensively.   
Token only sigh loudly, pulling everyone inside. ─ Whatever, just come inside already! I was fucking worried, you guys, it’s late and Kenny doesn’t answer my God damn messages!

The blonde only shrugged, making his rich friend groan loudly.

Kyle looked around, it was a big house indeed and very well decorated, an open kitchen and a gigantic living room with a real fireplace and a big ass TV right above, he felt a tad sad knowing that Token had all of that but was living alone this whole time but that quickly got away, killed by the intense jealousy, Token had everything while he lived in a tiny cold room. His eyes didn’t leave the big staircase on the left, only breaking when Token hugged him tightly. 

─ Is good to see you, Kyle… I was really thinking that we weren’t going to see each other for longer than a few years… 

Kyle smiled softly, hugging back his long-term friend. Token was one of the heroes that didn’t started fights or discord in the group, rarely even raising his voice to someone without an actual reason to, he always has been the mom friend even when everyone drifted apart. ─ I missed you too, Token.

Scott stepped in. ─ Okey, now if you too are finished, can we please know why are we here? ─ He asked impatiently. 

─ We should wait everyone; I’m not going to explain a dozen times to every single one that comes in. Eric, Timothy and Jimmy are getting here tomorrow morning and Leo will be here in an hour and Craig is upstairs.

Kyle glared at Token, waiting him to correct himself. ─ What about Stan? And Clyde? I thought you said everyone was gonna come…

─ Oh... ─ The older boy shrugged. ─ I was talking to Stan, he said that he was living close by so he would be here in a few minutes, but he stopped answering his phone, I thought he was coming with you guys, he didn’t message you?

─ Of course he didn’t! He doesn’t talk to me about anything! ─ Kyle huffed loudly, passing his fingers through his curly, messy hair. ─ I didn’t even know he lived here now; I’m going to go find him. ─ The redhead marched to the door, ignoring the confused looks he was receiving from everyone.

─ Wait, Kyle… Is the middle of the night! ─ Token rushed but got completely ignored, Kyle was already gathering his car keys and was ready to go out again when Kenny touched his shoulder in a rush. 

─Wait, wait, wait, wait! ─ He said, squeezing his friend’s shoulder a bit ─ Let me go find him. ¬─ Kenny whispered.

─ Why? Why you want to go? ─ Kyle confusedly asked, Kenny was also one of Stan’s friends but that didn’t exactly made sense for him. 

Kenny sighed loudly before answering in more whispers. ─ I can’t be here when Leo gets here okey? Let me go find him, you stay here.   
─ But-

─ Kyle, I swear, I cannot deal with him right now, will be back with Stan as soon as possible…And…It’s the middle of the night, it’s dangerous and we don’t even know what the hell is happening to Token to call us with such urgency, it can be much worse than we think it is, I don’t want you to get hurt, you have one life and you can’t come back from the dead. Got it? ─ Kyle answered with an even louder sigh, giving him his car keys. 

─ Get Marsh’s stupid ass here before 2AM or I will have to kick two asses, ‘got it’ McCormick?

─ Yes, Ma’am. ─ Kenny smirked.

Kyle watched his friend get out of the house, cursing himself for being such a bad friend for Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody likes this one!


	4. I hate drunk people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny had to find Stan and deal with his past in the same night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, this chapter end up giant...

For about thirty minutes, Kenny drove around the neighborhood looking for Stan, he knew that finding one person in the middle of the night in a big ass city was not the smartest idea but Token made sure to turn on Stan’s GPS for him so it was easier to find him, and it lead it to a bar not too far away. 

The blonde sighed loudly, stopping the car in front of the place. ─ Why I’m not surprised…? ─ He asked himself, looking at the dirty window. ─ I hate drunk people…

Before going inside, Kenny pulled out his phone, taking a quick picture of the place and sending to Token. 

“Kenny: I think I found him.   
Token: Why I’m not surprised?”

The entrance was small, the walls painted purple with a depressing looking old door, the windows were dark and filthy, someone could think the place was closed or even abandoned by the way the lights didn’t seem to find a way out of there, everything was just too dark. 

The inside wasn’t very cozy, the smell of drinks, vomit and piss to the point that made Kenny’s stomach turn and his brain feel at home, it did smell a lot like Kevin in the worst days. And wasn’t very heartwarming that South Park also had that same smell everywhere, every day. He only took notice of that when he got older, but could be also because his father took off, and his brother had to take his place as the fucking drunk of the house, it made him more aware of the shithole he lived in, inside and outside his house.

The group of heroes was Kenny’s escape and it was his relief when they restart, all of them with brand new ideas, brand new motivations and a lot of shit to unpack from their own shitty lives, isn’t that the requisites to be a group of heroes? 

Kenny was just so happy for being Mysterion again that it never even came to his mind how that was a bad idea, how much that would destroy their friendship and how big of a mess they would do on that stupid city.

South Park turned into a pit of destruction that couldn’t be rebuild. With all the heroes in just one place it was easy to catch every bad guy that came across them, the police didn’t need to do anything anymore and with the mess their powers did all day, the city had to cut costs to fix, so many people lost their jobs because of them.  
With less policeman in the city, people started to feel less secure inside their own houses, after all, the heroes could stop the villains but couldn’t stop the even bigger mess they manage to create. 

More crimes from idiots that thought they were smart and strong enough to deal with a bunch of heroes and more deaths made a big quantity of people to get out of there, go live somewhere away from that heroes’ bullshit.

Within four years, South Park was completely changed. More people locked inside their own houses and less sleeping nights to patrol the streets, all of that was just too stressful for the group, they fight more frequently and couldn’t stand each other for more than a few hours per day. Soon, the citizens decided to act against them, protesting through the city for weeks until, the decision had been made and being a hero was illegal in South Park and in just a few more years, illegal in the rest of USA. Mysterion and the rest of the group said publicly that it was for the ‘best’ but… Sincerely? Kenny knew it was just even more bullshit, it would made things even worse. He never stopped, not when they turned his job illegal, not when his friends decided their group wasn’t worth it anymore, he is and always will be Mysterion.

And right now, after so many years, he was looking at one of his best friends and one of the most smart and capable heroes, hunched over a table, unconscious with a bottle of tequila by his side. God, he missed the old times. 

─ Stan? ─ Kenny tentatively called but didn’t got a change. ─ Great, he died...God fucking dammit.

“Great” He thought. It was exactly what he needed… Deal with another drunk.

─ You smell like puke… And at least two bottles of tequila… ─ He commented. ─ At least you have better taste… Kevin always pick vodka and beer. 

With not so much care, Kenny held Stan and threw him on his shoulder, dragging him to the car, no one in that filthy place cared enough to even look up from their own cups and bottles, again, Kenny wasn’t surprised.

─ God, Stanley… You could be anywhere… Like inside a fountain or sleeping in a parking lot somewhere, but no. Your depressed ass decided to get drunk and pass out around a bunch of other depressed drunks… ─ He muttered angrily, putting him in the back seat before going in himself, just taking a few deep breaths while looking at the unconscious body through the mirror. 

─ Déjà vu, my friend… And that’s one of the reasons I left that hellhole.

[...]

The drive back was a tad awkward; Stan would get half awake babble some random drunk shit and pass out again for a couple of minutes, and for the entire trip he just zooned in and out of conscientiousness, Kenny just wishing he just pass out completely already. 

─…Oh, for fuck sake... I forgot about that… ─ He yelled at himself, he stopped the car in front of the house, the red car close by had his attention in the instant that he saw it. Leo was already inside. ─ Great. That’s fucking great…

The blonde got out of the car, opening the back door to drag his unconscious friend to the house. He put him on his shoulder again and walked through the path until he was facing the door. ─…. Just…Keep your cool, Kenny. Just keep your cool.

With one hand, he opened the wooden door and got inside; the living room was almost empty, a bit surprising since there was at least five people inside the house. ─ I’m back! ─ He yelled at no one, apparently.

Kyle came running down the stair, he was more than ready to hug or kick their asses but stopped when he noticed the situation. ─… Oh shit. 

─ Well, At least I found him! Will put him upstairs… Bring him some water, he will probably be dying when he wakes up. ─ The blonde said patting Kyle’s shoulder before whispering. ─ I saw his car outside, he’s here already??

─ He’s in the bathroom upstairs, said he needed a shower. ─ Kyle answered, his eyes locked on the floor, but he wasn’t angry, he couldn’t be angry at Stan for something like that, he didn’t know what he’s been through since the move out, but he was speechless, after all, he couldn’t have known since Stan didn’t tell him anything anymore, he couldn’t know because his, so called, best friend didn’t had the balls to tell him that he was drinking again. Stan had stopped once before but, of course, he would go right back to it when Kyle wasn’t around anymore to held him up. 

─ Fuck you Stan Marsh. ─ He mumbled to himself when he noticed that Kenny had already got upstairs, he dragged himself to the kitchen while repeating the phrase a few times, searching for some aspirin through the cabinets. 

[…]

Kenny threw Stan in one of the many beds in the many rooms of the house, and he wasn’t going to do anything else, he was too tired to do the whole procedure of taking care of a drunk. He turned around and got out of the room as fast as he could.

He jumped back when a cup of hot coffee almost got dropped on him. The guy in front of him whispered a quick sorry while holding tighter the cup in his hands.   
─ Craig! I didn’t saw you here before, it’s been a long time…

─ Yeah. I was taking a bath. I heard you guys come in, so I just showered quicker. ─ He shrugged, Kenny nodded slightly, Craig wasn’t much of a talker and not one of his close friends. 

─ Alright, nice to see ya then. ─ The blonde smiled at him but noticed how sad he looked. 

Craig shrugged again, going down the stairs to the kitchen and letting Kenny behind. The blonde only watched him go for a moment speechless, the silence letting him hear a shy sniff in one of the rooms to his left. His senses forced him to follow, opening slightly the door to find, Tweek sitting on the bed, his knees draw to his chest, it was a heartbreaking thing to see but at least Kenny found where the sobbing was. 

─ You okey? ─ He asked softly, in slow steps coming closer to the bed. Tweek didn’t move.

─ Yes. You c-can go. ─ He whispered in between quiet sobs. Kenny didn’t want to be too invasive but at the same time his sense of big brother just said, ‘Fuck that’.   
He sat down by his side, receiving a very confused look from Tweek, they didn’t talk that much before, why Kenny cared? 

Kenny didn’t mind, the smaller blonde was a friend of his just like everyone else, he deserved comfort too. 

Tweek choked softly when a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, pushing him closer and soon to a hug. He didn’t know how to react, so he just accepted, sobbing a bit louder with that tad bit of comfort. 

─ When my sister is sad with something, she always asks for a hug… I don’t know if is going to make any difference, but sometimes a hug is nice, right? ─ Tweek giggled which made Kenny’s heart warm quite a bit, making his friend a little less miserable felt good.

─ Th-Thank you Kenny… ─ The smaller blonde thanked, hugging him tightly for a couple more seconds before letting go. ─ It means a lot to me.  
─ Please, don’t mention it, you deserve more than just a hug but that’s what I have, to give ya.

Tweek step away for a moment, drying his tears with the back of his hand, Kenny didn’t dare to ask what happened, probably another fight with Craig.  
The smaller blonde whispered another quick ‘thank you’ before getting up and out of the room, slowly going down the stairs to the living room. Kenny stood there for a moment, he missed the time he would hug his friends and offer then comfort in a daily basis. Most of the time it was Leo or Stan, it always made him feel special and another, better, kind of hero. 

He got himself up after a few minutes, another sigh escaping his lips. The blonde turned around to get out and gasped softly when he saw himself in front of someone he didn’t want to see. 

─ Hi, Kenny. ─ Leo said with a false sense of friendship, pretending that what happened between the two didn’t happened. ─ It’s been a long time…

─ Yeah. About three, four years, I guess. ─ Kenny shrugged, he didn’t fell for that cheerful façade. 

─ I want you to know that everything that happened… It sucks but I think we can work that out. ─ Leo’s gloved hands touched the doorframe, not letting Kenny pass through. 

─ I don’t want to work anything; I didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t lie, and I wasn’t going to change because you wanted different. 

─ I’m sorry, Kenny. I really do, I was… Frustrated and I lashed out on you and it was unfair! I really want to apologize…

─ Right. Apologies accepted, now leave me alone. ─ The taller blonde snapped at Leo; walking passes him in the doorway. 

Leo hugged himself, looking away from him. ─ I’m really sorry Kenny… I hope you can forgive me, truly, someday… 

Kenny stopped mid-step, he sighed one more time. ─ I hope so too. ─ He mumbled, before walking down the stairs. 

[…]

Kyle missed the time his friends would just rang out in the living room for hours, he or Leo would be in the kitchen preparing snacks for everyone before a whole night of video-games and chatting. Now, he only watched from the kitchen as Tweek and Craig sat in separate sides of the house, one on the couch and the other sitting on the big staircase. 

─ I know… I miss the old times too. ─ Token said in a soft tone, as if he could read Kyle’s thoughts. 

─ Sorry, I forgot you could read minds. ─ The redhead joked, winning a giggle of his friend. 

─ Is just a common thought between us I guess, missing the old times like some kind of 80-year-old gramps that can’t turn on a computer by himself. 

─ What are we making? ─ Kyle asked, opening the cabinets ready to reach for something useful. 

─ I was thinking about cooking something but, maybe pizza? Or Chinese food would be a good, I didn’t run errands in a while, and I think Clyde ate everything from the fridge. 

The redhead stopped dead in his tracks. ─ Clyde? He’s been here? 

─ You think I live alone? When everyone drifted apart, Clyde didn’t want to go live with his sister again, so I invited him to move in, he’s been here since. 

─ And, where is he? 

─ He’s probably in a hotel right now, he’s going to bring Eric from the airport. He’s probably going to get here tomorrow morning.

─ Shit…─ Kyle mumbled. ─ Forgot that Cartman was coming too, the things are already kind of messy without him…

─ Look, I know you and Eric aren’t really… THAT close but please try to maintain a tad bit of peace? I know he’s hard to deal with but… 

─ “Hard to deal with”? Ha! That’s a funny joke, Token. He’s a Satan’s Spawn. 

─ Alright, just deal with the Satan’s Spawn! 

Kyle took a deep breath, keeping the silence for about two minutes. 

─ I think Chinese food is a good idea… I’m hungry. 

─ Alright then, will ask everyone what they want to eat, and we can order some food. I promise that when everyone is here will actually cook something. I just so used to order take out, Clyde doesn’t cook, and I work in my lab all day, so I get too tired to cook anything. 

Kyle was going to answer him, but Kenny stormed in, sitting in one of the chairs by the counter. 

─ So… I guess you saw Butters then… ─ Token whispered, receiving a grunt of a very annoyed Kenny. 

─ It would make you any less angry if we order take out? You can pick whatever you want… ─ Kenny didn’t answer again but shrugged childishly. 

─ You like chicken wings, right? Would you like to order some? ─ Kyle helped, asking in a soft voice like if he was talking to a sensitive child. 

Kenny formed a shy smile, which made his friends smile as well.

─ Fine…Chicken wings… With a lot of hot sauce…

─ Yes, sir. I’m just gonna ask everyone what they want to eat. ─ Token excused himself, walking towards Craig in the living room. 

─ So…─ The red head started, gaining Kenny’s attention again. ─ I heard that Token and Clyde are living together now…

─ Wait, seriously? Where is Clyde then? Didn’t saw him…

─ T said that Clyde is sleeping in a hotel today because he’s going to pick Cartman in the airport. 

─ God, I miss Clyde. He still has half of my stack of porn. ─ Kenny got himself up, smirking at his friend that just shock his head while laughing. ─ You think they’re dating? 

─ I… Honestly, I didn’t ask, but maybe. ─ Kyle shrugged, thinking about it for a moment. ─ It would make sense though… Token and Clyde together… 

─ TLYDE. 

─ Oh my God… Is like Cloken.

And both started laughing, something that Kyle hopes it was going to happen more times. The laugher died out slowly, turning into a few soft giggles in the end. 

─ I missed this. 

─Me too, Ken… Me too. 

[…]

Alright, Kyle missed his friend but not the awkwardness of the pos-fights. Token warned him that, maybe, the others didn’t feel that comfortable to eat in the living room with them and that was soon to be proven when Tweek and Craig started to throw a few sharp looks at each other and when Leo tried to start a conversation with Kenny and the taller blonde only answer with quick, dry answers. 

─ I will eat in my room. ─ Tweek mumbled, taking his food and going upstairs. Kyle sighed, at least they didn’t start fighting. 

─ That’s a good idea. ─ Kenny growled before taking his bucket of Chicken wings and speeding upstairs as well. 

Everything fell silent, again, very awkward in Kyle’s opinion.

Leo sighed loudly before turning to Token. ─ I’m sorry, T… I’m trying to talk to him and make him forgive me, but he doesn’t give me any chance… 

Token didn’t have the chance to answer, he opened his mouth, but Kyle was faster. 

─ Kenny is hurt. ─ He mumbled. ─ Kenny is hurt and he doesn’t want to forgive you yet, forcing him to talk to you is only going to make it worse.

─ I agree with Kyle… Leo you’re just trying too much. He will talk to you when he feels like it. ─ Token slowly hugged his friend. ─ It doesn’t matter what happens, we will love both of you still. 

─ Thank you T… 

Craig stood quiet, eating his food and not even looking at them. He was tired of fighting and he too missed the old times, he missed being a hero and he missed Tweek. 

─ I don’t think things will ever be the same, Token. ─ He finally crooked out. 

His words gained the attention of the three heroes in the opposite couch. Token’s shoulders slumped down. ─ I know and I know that forcing things to be the same is only going to make everything worse. 

The brunette looked up from his food, looking at Token with a soft blue expression. 

─ But I don’t think forgetting everything and just leaving everything behind is the solution either. Everything is just progress, going up, if you take the base of it, you will fall but if you keep only in the bottom you will never evolve. 

─Wow. Now you sound like a professor. ─ Craig said with his monotone voice. 

Kyle and Leo giggled a bit, which made Token giggle too. 

─ But is true. ─ He continued. ─ Having someone in your life is not just wishing that things will stay the same. Things change and people change, if you really appreciate them in your life, you will probably need to change some too. 

─ That’s… Actually a good advice, T. ─ Leo smiled at him, thinking a bit into it. ─ I must change myself if I want Kenny to change too… I can’t just ask him to change for me and be mad at him for not wanting to do it. 

Kyle thought for a moment, it was a good advice, but he didn’t know if he could apply that to anyone or anything in his life. 

─Well, I’m glad this was useful for you guys ─ Token hugged Kyle and Leo a bit more before getting up. ─ But now, I’m tired and I want some sleep. 

The rich hero took his leftovers and put them in the fridge before going upstairs, wishing everyone a quick ‘Good Night’ in his way up. 

─ I guess will just share a room with Stan. Hopefully he is awake tomorrow morning. ─ Kyle shrugged, doing the same with his leftovers. ─ Night, Leo. Night Craig. 

─ Good Night, Kyle! 

─ Night. 

[…]

Kyle was 100% sure that Kenny did on purpose. He was there, lying in a bed with his unconscious, drunk best friend, in the middle of the night, incapable of sleeping because Kenny and Scott are sleeping in the other room and basically competing to see who can snore the loudest. 

He tried to force himself to pass out by covering his face with a pillow, but it didn’t work, he was well awake, and his body was certain to stay like these for the rest of the night if he didn’t do something. 

Slowly, he put his barefoot on the cold floor, the bed only squeaking softly when his weight left its place in between the blankets. 

Kyle looked outside his room, the doors in the corridor were all closed with, presumably, sleeping heroes inside of each one. He got downstairs and flopped down in the couch, thanking God and Token’s decorator for the softness of the material underneath his face. It took him only a few minutes there to finally fall asleep. 

The redhead’s eyes shot open when he felt the hot and wet feeling in his cheek. His body convulsed up to a sitting position, instinctively rubbing his wet cheek with a disgusted look on his face. 

─ Good morning, Red Sunshine! ─ Eric Cartman smiled at him, laughing at his angry and disgusted expression. ─ Did you miss me? 

─ I’m never going to miss you, Fatass. 

Eric pretended to be offended, putting his hand on his chest and giggling again. ─ Oh, I know you missed me. What are you doing sleeping in the couch? There’s like a hundred rooms here, dude. 

Kyle rolled his eyes, getting up and stretching a bit. ─ You weren’t there to hear Scott and Kenny snoring all night long. 

─ And I’m glad I wasn’t. ─ He answered before just dropping his bags downs. 

The loud thundering steps going downstairs pulled both their attentions. 

─ Clyde Donovan!! ─ Kenny shouted with his arms up. 

─ Kenny McCormick!! ─ Clyde shouted equally loud, he was still holding some bags that he threw two feet away to raise his arms as well.   
Both shouted for a moment before hugging each other and bouncing around like two very happy teen girls. 

Eric and Kyle watched with a raised eyebrow. They totally forgot about how Clyde and Kenny were almost best friends back in the day.

─ My porn buddy is back!!! ─ Clyde laughed, finally letting Kenny go. They kept smiling at each other for a couple more minutes. 

─ Oh, Clyde! ─ Tweek smiled while going downstairs, Craig right behind him. 

─ My other favorite blondie! ─ Clyde hugged him as well, the brunette looked so much bigger than the skinny and shorter blondie. 

─ Someone gained some weight. ─ Eric commented, receiving a middle finger from Clyde.

─ Are you talking about yourself, Eric? ─ Clyde shouted back, Cartman only rolled his eyes. 

─ Can’t deal with, don’t talk about it, Fatass. ─ Kyle giggled, also going to hug Clyde. 

After a few more minutes of hugging and laughing, Token got down from his room, saying that everyone should be awake to eat breakfast before anything. Without too much trouble everyone was at the table. 

The trouble started at exactly 9:49 when Kyle heard the shower being turned on upstairs. His heart ached for a moment; he knew Stan was finally awake. 

And it was true, at 10:07 the shower was turned off, and at 10:30 Stan came slowly and carefully downstairs. His hair was wet, and he was wearing a t-shirt and pants that Kyle was absolutely sure that he got from the redhead’s bag since Kenny didn’t brought any other clothes when he picked him up at the bar last night. 

Kyle got up, looking Stan straight in his eyes. The brunette smiled when his friend got closer, he was even going to open his arms for a hug.

The redhead’s fist touched Stan’s face with an impact, everyone stopped dead in their places, in seconds Stan was on the floor with a thud. 

─ You’re fucking moron! How fucking dare, you do this to me, Stanley Marsh?! ─ Kyle shouted from the top of his lungs, his friend was still on the floor massaging his aching cheek. ─ What the fuck happened? Did you forget about me?? Did you find a new best friend??

─ I... I just didn’t know how to tell you… ─ Stan tried to apologize but Kyle didn’t want to hear an apology. 

─ If you’re alive, you answer you fucking phone!!! ─ Kyle’s body pressure finally eased out; he didn’t even notice the tears that started going down his cheek. Screaming at Stan actually made him feel so much better.

Stan was still laying down, hand against his burning cheek, his eyes closed while waiting for another impact, but it never came, instead a hand pulled him up to his feet. 

When he opened his eyes, he received a strong hug, something that he’s been craving for a long time without noticing. 

─ I missed you, Stan…

─ Miss ya too, Kyle…

─ Alright, both of you can sit down please? I think is a good moment to explain everything since everyone is here. ─ Token finally brought up, making all the heroes sit down.

Everyone looked curious, after all, no one heard about each other for literally years and, with no explanation whatsoever, all had to regroup, they all need a reason. 

Token sat in the middle, his friends around him at the table, Clyde and Eric too busy with their own food to care too much about listening. 

─ A few weeks ago, Timothy and I were discussing about our current ‘situation’, I believe everyone is familiar with it to this point… We wanted to talk about it with some people with more voice than us in our current government, people that if in our side could be big help to our case. But all of it went through the sewer after an incident a few days ago. 

─ Incident? What kind of incident? ─ Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

─ A mental Asylum got destroyed in an explosion. ─ Token answered, sighed with the surprised expressions around him. ─ It wasn’t just a normal explosion, the cameras got corrupted and the lights flicked before everything just flew to the fucking sky, there was no fire, nor gas, anything that could explain that. 

─ You think… You think so-someone did that? Like, on purpose? ─ Tweek was biting his nails anxiously, Stan looked like he was trying to restrain himself of doing the same. 

─ We don’t know that yet, but the media is already using that as a weapon against heroes again, saying that could be a terrorist attack from “superhumans”. 

─ That’s so much bullshit, they don’t even have a full video of it, could be anything! 

Token looked at Craig, it was a bit surprising to see someone so neutral showing any sign of anger. ─ And we don’t have it either.

─ Maybe who did it didn’t know what it was doing! Maybe it was an accident, all of us made mistakes when we first learn about our powers! 

─ Leo, you’re so innocent. We love you. 

─ Ahn… Thank you, Clyde, I think. 

Everyone thought for a moment, the kitchen falling silent for a good minute before Stan decided to talk. 

─ But what if we had the full video?

─ What you mean? Token said that the camera got corrupted. ─ Kyle put his hand on his friend shoulder. ─ And is not like we have the video anyway. 

─ We can hack the system and get the video. Is not that hard if you have the proper tools and knowledge to do it. 

─ I… I didn’t think about that because hacking into an investigation file on a government computer is a federal crime! 

─ I know that, Token, but it can only be count as a crime if someone catches you! 

─ Stan, that’s extremely dangerous and we can all go to jail for it! 

The brunette got himself up abruptly, having to put both his hands on the table to stabilize himself, the tequila was still on his blood and he felt dizzy. Kyle got up with him, ready to hold him if he passes out. 

─ I can do it… Give me a computer and I can do it, Token. 

Token closed his eyes, massaging in between his eyes. ─ If we get caught, we can go to jail! Is too risky, Stan! 

─ I think is worth it. ─ Kenny finally said, getting himself up. ─ I prefer to hide from the police than stay my whole life hiding from the rest of the world. 

─ I’m in. ─ Eric shrugged, Stan looked at him surprised. 

─ Me too. ─ Leo got himself up as well, followed by Tweek and Craig. 

─ We…We can’t stay inactive anymore. 

Everyone stopped, looking at the rich hero at the table, his word would be the final one. Token looked at his own hands, it was a dangerous mission and they all could end up with serious problems. 

─ Fine. Let’s do it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all like this story, leave a comment if you do about what I can improve and your opinions about it! Many kisses!


End file.
